The Blossom Next Door
by Owl.pendantry
Summary: (AU) The Harunos and Uchihas have always been close. So when Haruno Sakura moves in next door to Uchiha Madara, he couldn't be any more happy; until he sees what she's been doing in her free time. He must set things right.
**BLOSSOM NEXT DOOR**

 **The Harunos and Uchihas have always been close. So when Haruno Sakura moves in next door to Uchiha Madara, he couldn't be any more happy; until he sees what she's been doing in her free time. He must set things right.**

* * *

She did this every night. It was as though she followed some form of ritual. Whatever the reason, he knew his attention was always fully on her during this time of hers.

Tonight, however, was different.

She began her process as usual; start slow, pick up the pace. The final step, however, was not present tonight. The big finish was nowhere to be seen.

Instead, she did as she usually did when finished, and wrapped that see-through robe of hers around her body. The one that matched the colour of her eyes exactly, the one that barely covered that perfectly rounded behind of hers, the one he was sure she knew he loved, so she wore it nearly every night.

After she left the room, he noticed she skipped the door to the bathroom.

What was happening tonight? What was so different about this one particular night?

He changed his view so he would be able to see what she was doing.

A beeline straight for the front door.

That's it! The doorbell must have rung. So that's why she didn't finish properly.

But in that robe? No! He wouldn't allow it. No one but himself was allowed to see her like this.

He stopped himself before he did anything rash.

He would bide his time and see what was about to unfold before he let his temper get the better of him.

He could faintly hear that sweet voice of hers call out to whoever was ringing her bell at this time of night.

Watching as she closed the distance to the entrance of her home, he was distracted by the jumpy way she was moving… and how that robe of hers kept lifting.

No! He had to focus. There was someone else at the entrance of his Sakura-chan's home. He had to find out who they were and what they wanted.

Great. Now she was on her toes to check through her peep-hole, and he had a perfect view of her behind.

His head tilted slightly, and he let his mind wonder to what he'd like to do to that milky rump. Several moments more he stayed as he was, before his senses told him to snap out of it because there was a **man** at her door and she was letting him **in**!

The worst part? The man was his younger cousin.

Uchiha Sasuke.

His brows furrowed. What was that little brat doing in the home of his woman? And so late at night? And in the middle of her… rituals?

What's this? He dared to kiss her too!

Get away from her! Get away from her, right now, you prepubescent animal. You're undeserving of her.

Madara could no longer watch as the brat intimately roved his woman's body. The body meant for him and him alone.

Maybe this was out of pity? The worm couldn't find a female descent enough, so he instead chose the one most out of bounds? What's worse was that she had agreed to it, as he couldn't see the usual fight she withheld being unleashed.

Did she not understand the wrongness of the situation?

He needed… needed… to **do** something!

But what?

That's it! He would wait until the maggot was vulnerable, and strike then. After that, he would teach his love a lesson or two. She needed punishment.

* * *

Minutes of watching his beloved and the maggot in their faux intimacy, felt like hours to Madara. Each second seemed slower than the last, especially after she pulled out the rope he knew she kept safely hidden beneath her bed and handed it to her sexual… partner.

Every knot tied was more time the younger… male was able to hold his woman; to feel her.

Only he should be allowed to see those reactions! Only he should be allowed to feel her in such a way!

It was time he make his move.

He took hold of the first weapon-like object he passed and made his way to the home next door to his own.

Having watched over aforementioned home for quite some time now, he knew the spare key was hidden in the red pot closest to the door, kept safely out of sight by the leaves of the plant safely tucked away inside.

No knock was heard as warning for what was to come, before Madara nearly broke the door off its hinges in his rage and made a beeline for the maggot furrowing in his beloved's kitchen drawers.

What gave him the right to have even made it through the front door?

A good blow to the head and the young man was out for the count.

Quickly running back to the front door, he quietly shut it, all the while, thinking on his surroundings. He needed somewhere to hide away the unconscious male so he could not disturb the two humans currently within the home for the remainder of the night; he would make sure of it.

Thinking on what resided within the kitchen drawers surrounding him, he reached into the lowest and pulled the thick roll of silver duct tape out.

This would do perfectly.

Dragging his cousin to the closest chair, he began to wind the duct tape around his body. Especially over that disgusting mouth that dared to violate his woman in such a way.

Once done, Madara stood back to admire his work. Even if the maggot did regain consciousness, there was absolutely nothing he would be able to do about it.

With a right hook to the bound male, Madara was off, making his way further into the home.

The amount of times he had imagined this moment were not lost on him, but his imagination could not make up for what it really felt like to be amongst his loves living space.

He could never imagine the feel of her home. Not the soft, beige carpet, the old fashioned, flower-print wall paper. Hell, he hadn't even known she kept that flower vase between her bedroom and the bathroom; it was in his blind spot.

He took his time traipsing through her home. He would take his time and enjoy it; the first time he had made it inside her home.

He was so excited, he had to stop himself before the entryway to her bedroom just so he could keep his agitation down.

After a final deep breath, Madara took that tempting step to the doorway of her bedroom.

And what a view he came across.

It was incomparable to the view he had from his own home.

There she lay, bound to her own bed, completely helpless in her bare form, save her lingerie and the dark cloth covering her eyes.

"Is everything okay, Sasuke-kun?" came her sweet voice. "I heard a noise."

Anger swelled from deep within at the use of that undeserving maggot's name. And with such fondness.

She definitely needed punishing.

He decided that he would play along for now and deliver her punishment at a later point in time.

"Hn," he called to her.

There was no way he could get that wrong. Every Uchiha had a knack for grunting in lieu of words.

"Then hurry up, already," she urged, slightly swaying her body, as if to tempt him even more than her bare body already was.

He stood in the doorway a moment longer before he pulled his head from the clouds and realised that this was, in fact, reality.

He wasn't dreaming this again.

He stripped himself of clothing, save the boxers that fit him like a second skin, and made his way to the bed, sitting at its' edge.

All he could do was sit there. He didn't have it in him to turn just yet. He couldn't bare being so close. He had to allow himself to acclimatise.

He had wished to take his and Sakura's relationship more slowly, but he had no choice, given the circumstances.

He turned at a leisurely pace, enjoying the unveiling of her body to his eyes at such close proximity.

Madara's breathing was ragged and harsh, but he forced it to steady.

He raised his hand out to touch her, but pulled back when she spoke.

"What are you doing?"

He needed to fool her, needed her to believe he was his foolish cousin.

He stretched quite far and allowed his hand to rest at her abdomen, feeling every shift in the muscles below his hand.

He could barely stand the shift in her breath at his touch either. Especially when he allowed his fingers to spread the area of her stomach and move about, enjoying the soft feel of her skin and the way it grooved around his fingers.

It was time.

Hands back on the sheets surrounding her body, he leant down and brought his mouth to where his hand had only just been.

Her sharp intake of breath told him she enjoyed what he was doing to her.

Madara continued kissing his pink-haired beauty, moving all around his starting spot. Especially up, towards her breasts.

It was evident in the squirming of her body that she wished to move about, to feel him as he felt her, but her arms had been tied behind her body, and even her feet bound far apart to the cage-like frame of her bed.

Even the blindfold she wore was evidently bothering her now that she wasn't in control, for he knew she loved to be in control; he had seen it so many times before. However, he enjoyed the control so much more than she did, and would use it as much to his advantage as he could.

He left the bed, her pleasure leaving with him, enjoying her soft sounds of protest, and made for her cupboard, opening the large door then pulling the bottom drawer open.

It appeared she had more toys than he originally expected. The sheer amount was slightly overwhelming. He would definitely enjoy the night.

He pulled several from their resting place and shifted them to her bedside table.

"What are you doing?" he made no move to respond.

"You're here for a reason," she called to his general direction, squirming all the while. "Get back here!"

His hand moved from among the contents of her bedside table to her nipples, changing back and forth until he had the desired result, readying her body for what was to come.

"Mmmmm…"

Nipples hard and ready, he pinched one and brought her own clamp down around it, drawing a squeal of pain, pleasure and surprise. Before she could voice any disagreement with his choices, he had her other nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Clamp soon replacing his fingers and bringing forth another squeal.

How he would enjoy all the different sounds she would make for him.

He had seen her reactions so many times before, but never experienced them for himself.

Very gently, he pulled the small chain connecting the two clamps, causing the clamps to pull at her nipples.

Unfortunately, the squeal he managed to pull from was even less than half the volume her previous ones had been.

 _The pain must be subsiding somewhat._

It was too soon. She must have been using it more. Must have been used to it. Her initial squeals were of surprise.

No matter. He would leave them as they were. He could… surprise her later with them.

He undressed himself, making every sound of clothes leaving his body loud and clear, so she would know, with every piece of clothing gone, that he was readying himself for her.

He made it so she could feel the dip in the bed between her legs.

He reached out and touched her at the apex of her thighs, rubbing her slightly.

Waving her hips about, Sakura let out a scream of "Nyyyyaagh!"

Oh, how he would love playing with her tonight.

He deeped his rubbing slightly, causing Sakura to scream more.

When it sounded as though she were on the brink of an orgasm, he pulled away.

"Wait! No! Don't stop!" she screamed after having caught her breath.

He watched her body squirm with need... he enjoyed every moment of it

Rising, Madara moved to the bedside table and pulled something else from it before finding his place back between her legs, gazing between her milky thighs, watching her body squirm with need.

Pleading with him to continue did nothing; he would take his sweet time.

Kisses were placed in a slow line down each thigh until he reached her apex, allowing his tongue to slip out and taste her.

Her juice was absolutely delicious. She hadn't been able to hold the shiver of pure delight he had caused her at his mere touch.

They needed more of one another.

The more he licked and kissed her core, the more he had her shivering wholly… and moaning...

He could see how she craved more, and it only served to arouse him further.

His fingers were next to join the pleasuring of her body, rubbing those sensitive parts of her body his tongue was unable to pleasure.

"Oh! God!" she screamed, only serving to boost his male ego even further.

Goddamnit, she was beautiful!

He smirked against her sweet, milky, skin, then continued on with his pleasuring, causing her to keep on with her moaning and groaning as a heat spread through her lower abdomen.

He pulled away once more, pausing in his ministrations completely, forcing her hips to buck wildly. They were completely uncontrollable; rocking back and forth and as hard as she could against her restraints.

"NOOO!" this brought on her banging her head against pillow, trying anything she possibly could to break free and take control of the situation she was in.

He jumped up the bed so he was hovering over her, making sure not to harm her in his move, bringing his face to her ear.

"Shhhh…" he forced right into the appendage before taking it into his mouth; **tasting** her.

"Mmmm..."

His hips pushed themselves slightly lower down her body so as to put him at a more appropriate position to grind against her, which only caused her to scream out more and more. He was actually surprised at the level her screaming took.

"God! Just fuck me already!" she all but screamed at him.

He slid off her once more, much to her dismay, only to soothe her complaints by lifting her legs as high as her body would allow them, and pushed himself beneath them.

There was no question as to whether she was wet enough for him or if he were hard enough for her, not having touched himself at all in her presence. Hell, he was hard from the moment she first undressed.

No, the question was whether or not she'd be able to accommodate his wide length, for he had been told he was much wider than other men, even witnessed it, especially amongst his fellow clansmen. None had yet to even compare in girth.

This was their first time together. He wanted to make it special; he wanted to make it memorable.

He watched her, as though it would hasten his thought process along.

It didn't.

It did help that she screamed for him to just get on with it though.

On command, he thrust his thick length in to her heated core, pulling a scream so painful from her luscious lips, he pulled out automatically.

"Oh God!" she panted out. "What the fuck did you do!?"

Even through her strong bravado, he could hear the pain leaking through her voice.

He bent forward and rested his head upon her bosom, going for a kiss every now and then, as though to console her until she was ready.

A big huff, and she stated she was prepared once more.

He knew not to stuff it up again, so he bent down before her opening, kissed it, then pushed his fingers inside her again to stretch her out for himself.

Oh, how he **loved** to tease her; especially the fact that all those moans and groans were his and his alone. No other man would ever have his Sakura. More so now that he had tasted her than ever before.

He could feel her tight body dragging her closer and closer to orgasm once more, but he wouldn't allow it this time. It would be his body, not his fingers to push her over the edge.

 _Definitely wet enough,_ he thought as he licked his fingers clean, enjoying the sweet taste her juices left in his mouth.

Lifting himself back up, he kept his hands by her weeping core, pulling her lips apart so as to stretch her even further, and forced himself back inside her.

This time, he pulled a guttural "oh God!" from her lips.

He paused a moment, enjoying the feel of her still near-orgasm insides clenching around him, before pulling back and harshly pushing back in.

She arched so high up, he was nearly able to taste those pert, milky breasts of hers.

Fuck stretching her more! He just needed to feel every single part of her body as he pounded as hard as he fucking could into her.

 _Oh God! Her screams!_

The mere thought of her body turned him on, so his manhood rubbing against those slick folds of hers nearly had him tearing her apart and coming. Those screams, however, **did** make him come.

He came so hard, in fact, that it began leaking out of her.

He kept pushing on though; he needed to feel her clenching around him as she came for him.

"Keep… keep going!" she panted out. "Almost… there… FUCK!"

And with a last, **hard** thrust inside her, she was screaming out another man's name as she orgasmed.

At that, he almost lashed out at the woman below him. Fortunately for her, he had more self-control than that, and refrained from doing so.

Listening to her catching her breath was enough for him.

He rested his head atop her breasts a moment as he also caught his breath after the amazing love-making they had just undergone.

"I wouldn't mind… if we did that… every night…" she puffed out.

He raised his head from her body and brought their lips together, filling his kiss with all the love he had for the woman below him before pulling away and admiring her for what she was.

"Hey," her voice was filled with concern and her brows had pulled together. "Is something wrong?"

"Hn."

He pulled out of her at that and left the premises of the bed.

He needed to leave now.

He didn't like it, but he had to do so.

"Where'd you go?" she raised her head, as though looking for him, but he knew she couldn't; she had made sure she wasn't able to see.

"Hn."

He dressed himself after picking his clothes up from around the room, admiring her thoroughly loved figure as he did so.

He had to go. He couldn't stay.

It would be okay, though. He knew this wouldn't be the last time they shared one another's company. And he would always be able to watch her for those times between, no matter how long those times were.

"Are you… are you leaving?"

He had no answer for her, merely left her as she was.

Several times during the extremely short walk home, he had to force himself to not go back after he stopped, and sweep her into his arms to take her to his own bed, where they would make love for as long as humanly possible.

But he knew she needed time to see how much she needed him, for his young cousin would never be able to satisfy her as he had, because he would, just this once, allow for his woman to… 'enjoy' another man's presence, but only so she would know exactly how much better than everyone he was and that she never should have defiled herself with such an insignificant pawn.

Who knew though, he might actually come back to excite and remind her of his power once in a while.

...should he deem that she had forgotten him in the least.


End file.
